Begivenheder
The BIONICLE storyline depicts many Events that involve or impact many Characters or otherwise affect the Timeline. Spherus Magna Below is a list of events which occurred on the planet of Spherus Magna, and the area on the planet known as Bara Magna. Dreaming Plague The Dreaming Plague was a mysterious fatal epidemic that spread throughout the Iron Tribe in Spherus Magna history. After most of the tribe was wiped out, the very few members who were apparently immune to the effects of the plague, were considered outcasts and rejected by the rest of society who feared in catching disease from them. Core War A war in which inhabitants of the planet Spherus Magna fought for possession of Energized Protodermis, led by the Element Lords. It ended when the Shattering broke the planet into pieces. Study of Energized Protodermis During the war, the Great Beings collected a sample of Energized Protodermis and studied it, to learn of its properties and if it may pose a threat to Spherus Magna. They discovered that it was causing structural damage to the planet. They immediately sped up a project to create a massive robot that was created to repair the damage done to Spherus Magna. The Shattering The Shattering occurred when Energized Protodermis had caused structural damage to Spherus Magna, causing it to split into three separate fragments. The largest fragment became known as Bara Magna. The two smaller fragments became Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. Hero Agori's Quest Raanu, the leader of the Fire Tribe, began searching for a replacement Glatorian who could protect the tribe and their home village, Vulcanus, from Bone Hunter raids. The task was embarked on by a heroic Agori, who sought out several Glatorian in hopes for a deal. Skrall War The Skrall War was an assault on the Bara Magna Society and led by the Rock Tribe. The purpose was for global domination and land, providing resources and shelter for the Skrall's other enemies located north of the Black Spike Mountains. The war ended after the newly united inhabitance of Bara Magna successfully retaliated against the Skrall by striking Roxtus and defeating their leader. Reformation of Spherus Magna The Reformation of Spherus Magna began when Mata Nui used the Prototype Robot's gravity powers to pull the moons of Aqua Magna and Bota Magna towards Bara Magna. He was interrupted when Teridax arrived on Bara Magna in the Great Spirit Robot. During the battle that broke out, Teridax attempted to destroy Bara Magna with his gravity powers. However, Mata Nui redirected the blast to the moons of Bara Magna, which caused them to continue their approach toward the planet. Once they reached Bara Magna's gravitational field, they were pulled into the planet and could not be stopped. They impacted Bara Magna, reforming it into the whole planet of Spherus Magna. Mata Nui then gave life to the planet using the last of the Prototype Robot's powers. He flourished the deserts with plant life and fixed other damages caused by the Shattering. Matoran Universe Energy Storms The Energy Storms were powerful storms of lightning which took place in Karda Nui whenever the Great Spirit Mata Nui was awake, alive, and active. These storms were capable of severe destruction and were utterly lethal. The Awakening After some years of posing as a Matoran, Velika elevated the artificial intelligence of the Matoran Universe's inhabitants to a level of true sapience, allowing them to develop intricate languages and cultures, but also to harbor evil and destructive thoughts, in some cases. The Kestora were not among the beings given higher sapience, and continued to function on their limited artificial intelligence.Chat with Greg Farshtey, 5 August 2014 Matoran Civil War The Matoran Civil War was a civil war which occurred in Metru Nui as a result of a trading dispute. Archives Massacre The Archives Massacre was the name attributed to Makuta Teridax's violent solution to ending the Matoran Civil War. It involved trapping the opposing armies in the Onu-Metru Archives and unleashing the Rahi exhibits on them. Great Disruption The Great Disruption occurred as a result of the Matoran Civil War. Due to Matoran no longer working, the Great Spirit Mata Nui was weakened and Jovan's team had to seek out the Kanohi Ignika in order to heal him. Time Slip The Time Slip was a period of six months where the Order of Mata Nui began an operation to move Av-Matoran from Karda Nui to other parts of the Matoran Universe. To keep this a secret, Mata Nui himself wiped the memories of this event from almost all of the Matoran Universe's inhabitants. Toa-Dark Hunter War After several attempts to take over Metru Nui, the Shadowed One sent an army of Dark Hunters to the city. The Toa Mangai attempted to fight back, but were outnumbered by the hundreds. Toa Naho managed to slip through the Dark Hunter ranks and swim to another island with Toa, to plead for assistance. The Toa agreed and went in on Metru Nui. An all-out fight across the city broke out, the Toa gaining the upper hand, and eventually driving away the Dark Hunters. Great Cataclysm The Great Cataclysm occurred after Teridax cast Mata Nui into slumber. As a result, Metru Nui was wrecked by an earthquake, Voya Nui rocketed upward from the Southern Continent, tearing a hole in the dome and causing water to flood into the Southern Continent and into Karda Nui, as well as many other things throughout the universe. Great Rescue The Great Rescue occurred when the Toa Metru returned to Metru Nui in order to rescue the slumbering Matoran. During the event, the Toa Metru were mutated into the Toa Hordika, the Visorak invaded the island city, and the legendary Rahi Keetongu was found. Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War In Metru Nui, the Shadowed One was investigating the disappearance of two of his Dark Hunters when he encountered Makuta Teridax. Vakama, in order to pit the two against each other and recover the Vahi, informed the Shadowed One that Teridax was responsible for the deaths of his agents, causing the Shadowed One to declare war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. Great War The Great War was a conflict between Teridax and the Matoran of Mata Nui. Teridax, having taken control of most of the Rahi living on the Island, began to drive fear in the Matoran, kept them separated from other villages, and stopping them from ever returning to Metru Nui. The Matoran gained an edge in the war though, when the Toa Mata eventually arrived. Po-Koro Epidemic The Matoran Ahkmou, a spy working for Teridax, brought into Po-Koro a new Kolhii Ball called the Comet. These were infected by the Makuta and had caused a sickness to take place in the village. They were eventually stopped by and Takua, however. ]] Bohrok Invasion The Bohrok Invasion was an event that began after Teridax's initial defeat with the Toa Mata. Having been weakened, he activated a signal to awaken the Bohrok sleeping under Mata Nui. Programmed to clean Mata Nui of all extremities that may have built up before his awakening, they began to level the island, causing much damage to the Matoran Villages. Their queens, the ones who controlled them, were eventually trapped by the Toa, ending the event, and the heroes under certain condition, transformed into Toa Nuva. After the Bohrok swarms and the Bahrag twins were defeated, the Bohrok-Kal were activated. The six creatures were a failsafe for the Bohrok in case anything should stop their mission. After robbing the Toa Nuva of their Nuva Symbols, cutting off their Elemental Power, they began to search for the missing Bahrag and free them using the symbols. They were eventually stopped by the weakened Toa, however, and the symbols were returned. The Rebuilding The Rebuilding was an event on Mata Nui which involved the rebuilding of Matoran into larger, stronger forms to resemble their Metru Nui form. Kolhii Tournament The Kolhii Tournament was a sporting event organized by the Turaga of Mata Nui to celebrate the peace given after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal. Search for the Seventh Toa Following the rediscovery of the Kanohi Avohkii, the Turaga tasked Takua and Jaller with the search for the seventh Toa of Light, a mission supported by the Toa Nuva and opposed by Teridax's Rahkshi. Usage of the Staff of Artakha The usage of the Staff of Artakha occurred after the Toa Nuva split up to perform various tasks in order to prepare for Mata Nui's reawakening. The Toa Nuva were teleported to Daxia, where they witnessed the Staff of Artakha being used in a Power Cradle Chamber. As a result, the damages by the Great Cataclysm were repaired, except for the damages inflicted to the Universe Core. Order of Mata Nui-Brotherhood of Makuta War The Order of Mata Nui abandoned their secrecy in order to engage the Brotherhood of Makuta and bring it down. Helryx ordered the recruitment of several beings, even pit prisoners, to assist in the fight against the Brotherhood. Over the course of the war, the Order gained the upper hand over their enemy through surprise attacks and ambushes. The war came to an end when the Order of Mata Nui successfully defeated the Brotherhood on Metru Nui. ]] Mata Nui's Reawakening The reawakening of Mata Nui took place shortly before the events of the Bara Magna storyline. The Toa Nuva succeeded in their task to reawaken Mata Nui, who was in turn taken over by Teridax. The spirit of Mata Nui was then banished into the Kanohi Ignika, which was then evicted from the mechanical body and into outer space. References See also * Wars * Battles and Conflicts * Arena Matches fr:Événements